1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lighting device capable of radio communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a lighting device which operates under control of a radio signal transmitted by a control device such as a remote controller has been used in various indoor and outdoor environments.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2007-533094 discloses a lighting device including a wireless control interface for radio communication, such as a fluorescent light. The input of a receiver and the output of a transmitter of the wireless control interface are connected to one or more power source wires via a coupling capacitor or a Lecher-wire transformer. In operation, the one or more power source wires serve as an antenna of the lighting device. According to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2007-533094, the above-described configuration enables radio communication even when the receiver and the transmitter are disposed in a metal casing.